


И никого не стало

by fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017, littledoctor



Series: fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017; 2 lvl: Миди [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Drama, F/M, Gen, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 03:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11705460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017/pseuds/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledoctor/pseuds/littledoctor
Summary: Метка Тони — «вместе». Он понимает это буквально.





	И никого не стало

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And Then There Were None (The Friends and Foes Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9800711) by [lazywriter7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazywriter7/pseuds/lazywriter7). 



> Cоулмейт-АУ, вписанное в канон МСЮ (включая гражданку). Написано на Captain America/Iron Man Remix Madness 2017, по мотивам фика Multitude of One by nostalgicatsea (который рекомендуется к прочтению всем, кому интересно, что же на самом деле думал Стив)

Запах ударил в ноздри, стоило взяться за ручку: смазка, паленые волосы и что-то похожее на серу. Роуди поморщился; сейчас он предпочел бы нормальную вонь студенческой общаги — пота и семени.

Дверь, скрипнув, открылась полностью, и Роуди со всей осторожностью вошел. В прошлый раз Тони от неожиданности развернулся прямо во время сварки и спалил ему ни в чем не повинные брови: конечно же, сваркой Тони Старк занимался в собственной комнате. Роуди сам помог ему отключить пожарную тревогу (в основном потому, что парень был коротышкой. И грозился запаять дверь ванной, пока Роуди будет спать).

Поразительно, но в этот раз Тони не делал ничего откровенно опасного. Он сидел, сгорбившись, на дальнем конце матраса и воплощал собой стихийное бедствие, из эпицентра которого во все стороны помойки, считавшейся их комнатой, расходился мусор и разнообразные студенческие принадлежности. Лицо его скрывала книга, из-за которой он на мгновение вынырнул и, увидев Роуди, тут же уткнулся в нее снова.

— Неужели печатное слово еще хоть что-то для тебя значит? — Тони имел привычку использовать книги в качестве… подпорок для стола. Молотков. Однажды он в течение трех недель таскал их из библиотеки, набрав больше сорока томов, и построил из них «фортификационные сооружения». Которые потом поджег.

Роуди начинал постигать новые глубины того, как много могут дать деньги. Мягко говоря.

Тони что-то промычал в ответ, не сказав ничего внятного. Роуди едва слышно вздохнул — в последнее время вздыхать ему приходилось пугающе часто — и принялся разгребать завалы.

Освободив наконец достаточно места, чтобы пристроить задницу, он плюхнулся на кровать, поднял голову и обнаружил, что на него смотрит пара темных глаз. Разумеется, Тони уткнулся в книгу тут же, как только был пойман. Но он не знал — и Роуди точно ему говорить не собирался — что если уж Тони краснел, то заливался краской буквально до кончиков волос, и потому теперь над корешком “Основ астрофизики” отчаянно алел его лоб.

— Ну? — выразительно поинтересовался Роуди, расплываясь в ухмылке. Ох уж этот мелкий поганец.

— Кроссворд, — коротко ответил Тони. Однако во всем бардаке, творящемся на его постели, Роуди не видел ни ручки, ни карандаша, ни каких-либо других письменных принадлежностей. Может, Тони был одним из тех умников — простите, гениев, — из телевизора, которые играют в шахматы в собственной голове. Только с кроссвордами.

Или же все объяснялось гораздо проще.

— Конечно, — легко согласился Роуди. — Я и сам долго охотился за старыми изданиями «Основ астрофизики». Все знают, самые запутанные кроссворды в них. Многосложные слова и все такое.

Не говоря уж о том, что Тони в жизни не читал никаких «основ». Засранец, наверное, еще в детском саду уставился на алфавит своими огромными глазищами и перешел сразу к Диккенсу.

— Начинается на «В», — продолжил Тони. С любым другим Роуди, наверное, попытался бы ввернуть что-то вроде «чтобы заставить меня кричать, придется постараться получше», но Тони и так повод был не нужен. Боже, с ним Роуди превратился в брюзгу. — Подсказка: «ощущение при дружеском общении».

— Выручка? — ляпнул наугад Роуди. В конце концов он изучал аэрокосмические технологии в МИТ не потому, что разбирался в литературе.

— Оканчивается на «е», — добавил Тони, весь из себя резкий и невозмутимый. Глаза по-прежнему внимательно следили за Роуди из-за учебника.

— Везде, — предложил Роуди и улыбнулся.

Тони вздрогнул.

— Не совсем подходит к подсказке. Попробуй еще.

— Братание.

Тони вздрогнул снова.

— Это… вообще ни к чему не подходит. Мне кажется, «везде» было ближе. Может, попробовать в рифму?

— Правда? — усомнился Роуди, безуспешно пытаясь сдержать улыбку. — Задел. Ерунде, кресте, персте...

— «В» и «е».

— Внове, вкупе, вовсе, возле. — Смотри-ка. Однако, он все-таки соображает в литературе. — Клевая штука эти твои кроссворды!

Тони опустил книгу, и взору Роуди предстали гневно раздутые ноздри, поджатые губы и горящий взгляд.

— Роуди.

— Не, подожди, я знаю. — Роуди снова ухмыльнулся. — Вздрачивание.

— На англичанина ты не тянешь.* — Книга совсем выпала у него из рук, стукнулась корешком о матрас и срикошетила прямо на пол. Тони даже не посмотрел, где она приземлилась.

Роуди шутливо прищурился в сторону открывшихся страниц.

— Что-то не вижу там кроссворда.

— Заткнись, придурок, — простонал Тони, потирая переносицу. Тонкий ремешок на его запястье немного опустился, и Роуди, с его идеальным зрением будущего пилота, уловил на коже начальные завитки буквы «В». — Как ты догадался?

— Три месяца назад, когда ты, попирая законы гравитации, каким-то образом дрых одновременно на кровати и полу, ремешок сполз. — Роуди поднял упавшую книгу и закрыл. Выпрямил покосившийся корешок и бережно положил у подножия кровати.

Подняв глаза, Роуди увидел, что Тони снова на него пялится, и решил рискнуть:

— И почему ты не подберешь другой? Он же тебе не по размеру.

Странная уязвимость, которая читалась во взгляде Тони, тут же исчезла. Он отвернулся. Пробормотал:

— Я еще до него дорасту.

Ладно, идем дальше.

— Пожалуйста, скажи, что я первый, кого ты пытался сделать своей второй половинкой.

Тони продолжил пялиться на матрас. Роуди готов был зуб дать: сейчас он жалел, что там не было простыни, которую можно было бы комкать в пальцах.

Роуди вздохнул. Такими темпами это войдет в привычку.

— Тони.

— Когда мне было шесть, я попросил Джарвиса прочитать, что написано на моем запястье. — Слова лились у него изо рта торопливым потоком, налетая одно на другое, словно пытаясь спрятаться. — Сказал, что у меня дислексия.

— Потому что, конечно же, ты не узнал о расстройстве чтения, которого у тебя нет, из прочитанных книжек, — сказал Роуди с привычным сарказмом, чувствуя, однако, как что-то болезненно кольнуло внутри. С этим придурком такое бывало частенько.

Тони скрестил руки на груди, по-прежнему не сводя взгляда с видимого только ему пятна на матрасе. Роуди смягчился.

— Зачем ты вообще так торопишься? Когда это случится само собой, это будет… здорово.

Ладно, Роуди честно старался, Тони совсем не обязательно закатывать глаза. Но потом его лучший друг расправил плечи и начал яростно размахивать руками, выплевывая слова.

— Здорово. Здорово! Метки не идут комплектом со знаками препинания, медвежонок, поэтому дай-ка я тебе расскажу, как все будет: я, скорее всего, ляпну что-нибудь насчет «будем вместе», и они повторят это «вместе» с вопросительным знаком и по меньшей мере тремя восклицательными, выражая отвращение, презрение и неве...

Ну вот, как по заказу. Роуди — снова — вздохнул.

— Нет таких знаков препинания.

— Вообще-то есть, называется интерробанг… и о чем же мне это напоминает...

— Бога ради, Тони.

— ...бам-бам, заряжу и дам, Роу-у-уди, грязный же у тебя умишко, типа как «дам тебе прямо…»

— У тебя самый пессимистичный взгляд на метку из всех, кого я встречал, — сухо оборвал его Роуди, пока тот не разошелся окончательно. — А из твоей метки, можно сказать, сыплются радуги, щеночки и прочая милота, которая подразумевается под словом «вместе». И я уверен, твой соулмейт будет полностью соответствовать. Так что прекращай, наберись терпения и жди любви всей своей жизни, как и остальные.

— Я не думаю, что они — любовь всей нашей жизни, — небрежно отозвался Тони. Роуди продолжил бы в том же шутливом ключе, что и раньше, но Тони становился таким нарочито равнодушным только в отношении вещей, которые действительно были для него важны. Все остальное вызывало вулкан страстей.

— Зачем же ты тогда так торопишься со встречей? — Как бы между делом. Так должно получиться.

— Потому что они. Они, — непрестанно моргая, выговорил Тони, будто эти отдельные слова были полноценными предложениями. — Они предопределены судьбой. Привязаны к тебе. Поэтому они остаются. Они должны остаться.

Роуди понял, что зеркалит своего лучшего друга — моргает снова и снова, наверное, оттого, как вдруг защипало в глазах.

— Знаешь, можешь просто вытатуировать на другом запястье мои слова.

— Я, конечно, не сомневаюсь, что от фразы «убери наблеванное, прежде чем уйдешь» дрогнут самые окаменелые и неверящие сердца, но я предпочел бы что-то более традиционное.

— Я традиционен, — огрызнулся Роуди, и добавил: — И наблеванное ты так и не убрал.

Однако черты лица Тони смягчились, будто он понял, что Роуди хотел сказать, и тот поднялся, разгреб завалы и рухнул рядом с Тони лицом вниз.

Он никогда не скажет «вместе» и, скорее всего, никогда не скажет «я останусь». Потому что Тони все равно ни за что ему не поверит, а значит, остается только молчать и молча делать всё, что должен — до самого конца.

 

***

Когда Роуди в конце концов нашел его, изнеженная кожа человека, зарабатывающего миллионы, больше не нуждалась в солярии — она стала коричневой, выдубленной под безжалостным солнцем. Въевшийся в кожу песок заострил черты лица, темные глаза были широко распахнуты и безумны.

Роуди прижал его к груди, чувствуя под пальцами костлявые плечи, чувствуя, как под теплом его рук отступает жар пустыни. Хрипло, словно перемалывая песок в жерновах, запинаясь от боли, выдавил:

— В следующий раз едешь со мной, понял?

Тони уставился на него, еле шевеля растрескавшимися губами. Роуди наклонился ближе.

— Типа… как… — Голос его звучал так тихо, будто слова пробивались наружу со дна пустыни. — Вместе?

Роуди уставился на него в ответ, и в этот раз не смог сдержать слез.

— Хорошая попытка, сукин ты сын.

 

***

Больше Тони с этим не давил. Ни на кого. Тут Роуди был исключительно настойчив и не ленился лишний раз напомнить, что так Тони отдавал ему «долг жизни».

— Но такой долг можно искупить, только если спасти жизнь спасителю. А ты чересчур увлекся «Гарри Поттером».

— «Звездными войнами», — рассеянно поправил его Роуди. — Погоди, ты читал «Последствия: Долг Жизни»?

— Просмотрел на Вукепедии.

— Это пишется через «и».

— Я же вслух сказал, придурок. Как ты догадался?

— Настоящий фанат всегда догадается.

Возвращаясь к давлению: больше Тони ни на кого не напирал. Хотя это в буквальном смысле было противно его природе. Человечество нашло способы предсказывать погоду, и естественные катаклизмы, и даже, прости господи, время опорожнения кишечника. Но когда речь заходила о столь важной части жизни, как родственные души… то что? Не, на фиг, пусть судьба решает?

Тони не обманывал себя — он любил контроль. Любой человек в здравом уме любил бы. Люди, как вид, смогли так быстро развиться именно потому что хотели — и смогли — контролировать среду обитания. Однако в этом конкретном желании Тони оказался одинок. Все готовы были ждать. Никто не собирался брать судьбу в свои руки.

Поэтому он ждал и ждал, и браслет наконец сделался ему впору — запястье стало широким, обросло мышцами. В какой-то момент он даже стал мал, и металл начал впиваться в кожу; однако Тони оставил его, потому что боль была напоминанием: он в самом деле его перерос, и когда Тони смотрел на крошечные «Г.С.», выгравированные на внутренней стороне, его заполняла мелочная радость. Тони ждал долго. Он прошел через выпивку, через шарлатанов, стал Железным Человеком. Ждал, пока рыжая красотка на убийственных шпильках, так долго вращавшаяся на его орбите, вопреки всем законам физики наконец-то приблизилась к нему.

Они целовались на крыше, на фоне дымящихся развалин Старк Экспо и добродушного ворчания Роуди на заднем плане. Пеппер, даже не вздрогнув, положила руку ему на плечо, прямо на титан и золото костюма, и Тони и думать забыл о метках. Он не вспоминал о них всю ночь ровно до тех пор, пока они не улеглись рядом в постели — Пеппер прижималась грудью к его спине, обхватив руками за талию, он лениво водил пальцем по веснушкам у нее на руках, видимым в лунном свете.

— Значит, теперь мы вместе?

Рассеянно и вполголоса. Тони ничего не хотел добиться. Он вообще ни о чем таком не думал. Пеппер не повторила «вместе» со знаком вопроса и тремя восклицательными, отвращением, презрением и неверием в одном флаконе. Она просто пробормотала ему на ухо: «Да» и удовлетворенно вздохнула в шею.

Тони захлестнуло радостью и кольнуло разочарованием. Странно, как эти два чувства могут сосуществовать вместе. Он закрыл глаза и заснул.

***

Тони проснулся внезапно, отбиваясь ногами от воображаемых убийц. Или, вполне может быть, настоящих. Над ним нависала чья-то тень.

Голубые глаза с прищуром глянули на проводки, тянувшиеся от его ушей, идеальный рот неприязненно скривился.

— Ты так оглохнешь.

— Больное сердце. Старая… ой. — Тони попытался подняться с исключительно жесткой кушетки, на которой уснул, и позвоночник протестующе захрустел. — Старая, можно сказать, разбитая артритом спина. На моих органах в лотерею можно играть, какой откажет первым.

Стив продолжал хмуриться, и это было несколько странно — в последнее время с шутками у него дело шло куда лучше. Он протянул широкую ладонь, и Тони подался навстречу, предполагая, что Капитан Америка щедро применит свою безграничную силу и поможет ему встать.

Но Капитан Америка задумал другое. По правде говоря, он повел себя на редкость подло и выдернул из правого уха Тони наушник.

— Эй, я и так прекрасно услышу твою лекцию, громкая музыка мне не помешает...

— Тс-с. — Стив вставил наушник в собственное ухо, слегка сдвинул брови. — Это не похоже на то, что ты обычно слушаешь.

— У меня не всегда в плеере предсмертные вопли и адская какофония, — попытался огрызнуться Тони, но песня уже началась...

_«Я тебя не знаю… но хочу. Хочу оттого лишь сильней»_

На него снова уставились голубые глаза.

— Он похож на ирландца.

— Он и есть ирландец, — ответил Тони.

_«Слова сквозь меня проходят и дурачат. И ничего не сделать мне»_

Провод был не слишком длинным, а Тони все еще полулежал на кушетке, поэтому Стиву приходилось практически нависать над ним, склонив голову. Светлые прядки лезли в лицо, наушник свисал из уха. Тони вдохнул: в горле вдруг встал странный ком.

Он неловко потянулся к другому уху.

— На, держи… возьми второй...

— Тс-с, — повторил Стив.

_«И игры, никогда не значившие больше, чем они есть... кончатся сами собой»_

Музыка набирала обороты: тихое крещендо фортепиано, звон гитары, два поднимающихся голоса.  
_  
«И пусть лодка тонет, ты направь ее к дому. Время еще есть»_

Взгляд Стива затуманился, стал далеким.

— Мама приехала сюда из Дублина еще ребенком. Большинство наших соседей были иммигрантами.

_«Возвысь голос, полный надежд, у тебя был выбор...»_

— В том клоповнике, где мы с Баки жили, в смысле.

_«И ты его сделал»_

— Трогательно, — выдавил Тони, хотя больше это походило на торопливый выдох. Сквозь боль двух этих голосов подколкам было не пробиться.

А потом воспоминание растаяло, словно на небе разошлись облака, и взгляд Стива прояснился, вернувшись из прошлого. Теперь Стив смотрел на него и только на него. Он стиснул зубы, сжал губы. То, что он собирался сказать, было важным, Тони не знал, почему, но не сомневался.

— Я рос в одиночестве, — произнес Стив.

В Тони росла паника, грозя захлестнуть с головой. Удар сердца, и он выдавил острую, режущую как хлыст улыбку.

— Мне трудно в это поверить.

Он сел, оставшийся наушник выпал из уха. Стив отшатнулся. На его лице невозможно было что-либо прочесть. Тони заставил себя подняться и, хотя колени дрожали, кое-как удержался на ногах.

— Надо позвонить Пеппер.

Стив улыбнулся в ответ точно такой же улыбкой — едва заметной, вежливой, ничего не значащей.

— Приятно было поболтать, кэп.

Тони развернулся и пошел к выходу. Оглянулся напоследок назад и тут же пожалел — его взору предстал одинокий человек, цеплявшийся за наследие тех, кто сгинул два поколения назад, чтобы ощутить свою принадлежность хоть к кому-то. Взъерошенная светлая макушка, глаза, безнадежно искавшие дом, провод, свисающий на челюсть, на которой ходили желваки, и все еще льющаяся из наушников музыка.

_«Я медленно тону под взором твоих глаз. И мне не вернуться назад»_

***

— Но то, что там творится? Это конец. Как мы собираемся их победить?

Он тоже оказался на грани. Всего-то и надо было спросить Брюса: «Как мы создали Альтрона?» и кивнуть в его сторону, побуждая дать правильный ответ. Одно слово. Одно слово. Он ждал сорок четыре года. Может подождать еще немного. Устроить все потом, когда его создания не будут рвать мир в клочья.

Но, разумеется, Капитан Америка всё похерил.

— Вместе.

За секунду у Тони в голове пронеслись миллионы мыслей. Сорок четыре года, смутные мечты, таившиеся на краю каждого разговора, рвавшиеся к идеалу. Родственная душа. Твоя половина. Личная религия, насколько он вообще был на нее способен, пара, предназначенная свыше, стояла сейчас перед ним, гордо задрав подбородок, без тени страха в глазах.

Сорок четыре года. «Для него — девяносто», — прошептал перепуганный голос внутри. И все же в те две секунды, что прошли после нисколько не успокаивающего заявления Стива Роджерса, Тони таращился на него с бешено колотящимся сердцем, гулом крови в ушах и мыслями вроде «как же не вовремя», «забери свои слова назад, я слишком на тебя зол». Он попытался сделать глубокий вдох, поперхнулся и попытался опять.

Произнесенные им слова совсем не соответствовали моменту — покорные, мрачные, побежденные. Вовсе не то, что предполагается чувствовать, когда наконец-то встречаешь родственную душу.

— Мы проиграем.

Стив, непоколебимый Стив, оглянулся на него. Он и понятия не имел, что сейчас случилось.

Не было ни вопросительных, ни восклицательных знаков. Ни пренебрежения, ни презрения, ни недоверия. Но и никак тебе улыбок и заверений в любви.

Лишь одно из того, что все жаждут от второй половинки.

— Но и проиграем мы вместе.

***

Ночью Тони снился сон.

Вокруг была тьма, и мир горел. В небе снова извивалась змея корабля читаури, сверкала серебристыми боками, разевала пасть.

Он стоял в поле, окруженный трупами своих друзей. Поверженный Халк. Наташа с фарфоро-бледным лицом и широко открытыми мертвыми глазами. Бартон с окровавленными предплечьями, все еще стискивающий в предсмертной судороге лук, Тор в треснувшей броне, тянущий руку к молоту, который валяется в дюйме от него.

И Стив.

Тони опустился на колени, ожидая агонии, последних обвиняющих слов. Стив остался недвижим. Глаза его были закрыты, ресницы, припорошенные пылью, едва заметны. Тони обнаружил, что пальцы словно сами ползут сквозь пепел, ища затянутую в перчатку руку. Кожа скрипнула под его напором, и он нащупал застежку, услышал, как в тишине затрещала липучка. Стащил красную кожаную перчатку палец за пальцем, стиснул холодеющую ладонь, грея теплом своей. Сжал крепче. Чуть ниже, под большим пальцем, ощутил знакомый неровный шрифт.

«Как и я»

Мозг в свойственной ему манере напоминал о том, что Тони краем глаза углядел в личном деле много-много лет назад. Тони прижался губами к изгибу «Я», глубоко врезанной «И».

Закрыл глаза и заставил себя проснуться.

***

_  
«Как сказал один старик. Вместе»._

_«Может, стоит взять пример с Бартона. Построить Пеппер ферму и надеяться, что никто ее не взорвет»._

_— Ты нашел его, да? Нашел свою половинку._

_— Пеп, это не важно… нам не обязательно расставаться, я люблю те..._

_— Я ухожу не поэтому, Тони._

_«Нам нужен контроль»._  
  
*** 

 

Его половина оказалась упертым мудаком.

Если задуматься, он всегда знал. Даже думал, что это их странным образом сплачивает: гармония и все такое, обычно, когда они шутливо переругивались по коммам, споря о всякой ерунде. Наслаждались противостоянием.

Все это, конечно, было до разгрома в Бухаресте и единоличной вендетты Стива против правительства. Интересно, Стив был намеренно слеп или просто делал все в пику Тони? Неужели он и правда, в самом деле, верил, что стоит ему чего-то захотеть, это обязательно сбудется? (И вот ведь в чем дело. Могло сбыться, и даже Тони не был настолько заносчив, чтобы считать выбранный им способ правильным — всего лишь наилучшим в сложившихся обстоятельствах. Потом они все исправят, придумают, как устроить пересмотр, сделают что угодно, лишь бы смягчить уязвленные стивовы принципы, если только сейчас тот перестанет быть дураком).

— Когда над миром нависает угроза, я не могу ее игнорировать. Как бы мне этого порой ни хотелось.

Значит, не перестанет.

Тони загнал себя до полусмерти, скрывался за броней от Армани, и в голове, заполняя ее до отказа, крутилась одна паническая мысль: позволить себе паническую атаку он ну никак не может. Но все доводы были бесполезны.

Он выдохнул, и броня спала.

— Нет, не хотелось.

Уголок рта Стива пополз вверх, почти с надеждой.

— Верно.

Он мог сказать сейчас, правда? Со всем покончить. Да, в контексте их разговора это не особо имело смысл, но с другой стороны, о каком смысле вообще могла идти речь в их ситуации? Два человека, связанные судьбой, стояли по разные стороны баррикад.

Он произнесет эти три слова, и Стив уронит челюсть и распахнет глаза. Губы дрогнут, улыбка расползется до ушей, пока в голове молнией не грянет «нарушение», и тогда он нахмурит лоб. Стиснет челюсть, сурово, по-мужски, насупится и скажет, что это нечестно, что это должно происходить не так, что Тони не должен знать, и никто не вспомнит больше про Акт. А Тони потихоньку его уболтает, и эта замершая глыба в конце концов расслабится, и он пробежится ладонями по широким плечам, выдавит из них напряжение.

Стив задрожит, его глаза все еще будут темны от праведного гнева, а Тони поведет ладонями ниже и ниже, пока не коснется проклятого запястья с проклятым браслетом. Зубами оттянет его в сторону, языком выведет «Я», поцелует «И». Поднимет голову, посмотрит из-под ресниц на Стива, и тот, ошарашенный, прошепчет:

— Нарцисс, — с улыбкой и безнадежной нежностью в глазах.

Еще вдох.

— Иногда мне хочется врезать тебе по идеальным зубам.

Ой. Кажется, кое-что из его блудливых мыслей ( _обожаемый, нежный, восхитительный_ ) проскользнуло на язык. А потом рвануло в полную силу, изливая все переполнявшие его чувства.

— Но я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил. Ты нужен нам, кэп, — закончил Тони, и это были совсем не те слова, что ему предполагалось произнести. Если вести речь о запястье Стива… но в том и была прелесть выражения «предполагалось». Прелесть судьбы — и да, ладно, он наконец-то принял эту дурацкую идею. Это произойдет. Это предопределено свыше, можно сказать, начертано на их ладонях. Тони и Стив не в состоянии этого отменить. Чтобы они ни сделали.

Тони не станет давить (Роуди был бы счастлив, правда?). Но это все равно случится, и случится так, как должно. Просто сначала надо разобраться со сраным Актом.  
***

Это не было судьбоносно. Это было… никак.

Потом, когда все закончится, Тони будет сгорать от стыда: он еще на что-то надеялся. Ждал, как голубые глаза распахнутся, как замрет мощный силуэт, как благословением звякнет об пол брошенный щит. Гнев исчез, растворился, развеянный в лохмотья, и осталось только отчаяние. Кажется, даже репульсоры разрядились.

Чего он не ждал, так это того, что Стив продолжит бить.

Тони почти хотел, чтобы слова были произнесены умышленно. Прозвучали именно в тот критический момент. Пусть бы он показался бессердечным. Пусть бы показался каким угодно, это все равно было лучше того, как он выглядел сейчас. Слабым. Согласным на все.

Но правда заключалась в том, что он произнес их, не думая вовсе.

— Он мой друг.

Вот как.

Сдавленно, тихо, жалко. Бесполезно:

— Как и я.

 

***

 

Потом он много размышлял. Не мог перестать, даже если пытался. Сорванное дыхание, искры, отлетающие от щита на землю, звук удаляющихся шагов под ухом, прижатым к мокрому каменному полу. Он помнил все так ярко.

Зрачки дрогнули, Тони не сомневался. Голубые глаза распахнулись. Может, Стив был напуган. Может, слишком шокирован, чтобы понять, может, ему пришлось заставить себя продолжить, несмотря на кричавшие внутри голоса — как и те, что орали в глубинах разума самого Тони. Вот только, сорвавшись наконец с растрескавшихся губ в холодный сибирский воздух, они изменились, превратившись из «нет, как ты мог…» в «его сделал мой отец».

Стив нахмурился. Он был зол. Зол, что Тони напал на его лучшего друга... и разве Тони повел бы себя иначе, посмей кто-нибудь тронуть Роуди? Пусть даже Роуди не душил мать Стива, не чувствовал, как под безжалостными пальцами угасает трепещущий пульс. Пусть Роуди до сих пор был прикован к постели, и доктора перебрасывались фразами вроде «парализован» и «никогда не сможет летать», а все члены драгоценной кэповской команды были в бегах. На свободе. Несмотря на все это... может, Стив злился на свою половину. Это было бы справедливо. Это Тони мог понять. Говорят, гнев проходит — но когда перед глазами в девятнадцатый раз проплывали строчки «Мстители — твоя семья, возможно, больше, чем моя», его все равно переполняла холодная лютая злость.

Разве уголки его губ не были опущены? Стив сожалел о том, что делал. Сожалел об ударах, даже когда заносил щит, сожалел о хрусте стекла под острыми вибраниумными краями, о том, как гудящее, живое тело под ним замерло. Должен был сожалеть. У Тони в ящике стола лежало письмо, которое ни на грамм его не удовлетворило, порванное на куски и склеенное снова, обрывок бумажки, который должен был говорить о сожалении… хотя и походил больше на заявление о том, что повторись все — и Стив поступил бы в точности так же. Не мог же Тони быть единственным с зияющей, ноющей пустотой в груди, с целой неодолимой горой «что, если». Так нечестно.

Может, Стив не верил в концепцию родственных душ. Может, не расслышал его слова, и Тони нужно было повторить. Может, все это было, блядь, шуткой. Он зайдет в свой кабинет на Базе, и в этот раз Стив будет ждать. Сюрприз!

Может, Тони с самого начала смотрел на свою метку слишком оптимистично.

Неверие, пренебрежение, отвращение — их бы он принял. Любую реакцию, любую эмоцию. Что угодно, только не вероятность… не безоговорочный факт — когда слова слетели с его губ, когда секунда растянулась в вечность, ожидая, что сейчас мир перевернется… Стив не помедлил ни мгновения. Ни широко распахнутых глаз, ни сведенных бровей, ни с сожалением опущенных уголков рта. Самый важный момент в жизни Тони Старка Стив Роджерс проскочил, не моргнув глазом.

 

Ирония скончалась бы от смеха. Тони Старк все-таки победил свою судьбу.

Легче было думать так, чем предполагать… знать, что это и было его судьбой с самого начала.

***

 

В последнее время Роуди уверенно шел на поправку. Физическое восстановление продвигалось вперед без особых откатов, и сеансы с психоаналитиком он тоже прилежно посещал. Говорил ли он что-нибудь на них… Тони не знал. С ним Роуди свои проблемы не обсуждал.

Как бы там ни было, не имея возможности выставлять диагнозы относительно его психического здоровья, Тони решил, что момент для разговора настал ничем не хуже любого другого.

— Ты больше не обязан это делать.

Роуди оторвался от романа Диккенса, в который был погружен, и задрал бровь. Он сидел в кресле, опираясь на спинку, вытянув ноги и держа позвоночник как можно более прямо. Кресло стояло в самой освещенной части комнаты, и Тони прекрасно видел его изможденное лицо, однако глаза Роуди были абсолютно бесхитростны.

— Делать что?

— Я знаю, что начиная с того самого разговора в институте ты… — начал Тони и запнулся. Роуди, вопреки обыкновению, тоже не торопился помочь. — Ждал. Или типа того. Пока я наконец… ну, ты знаешь.

— Типа того. — Лицо Роуди было непроницаемо.

— Что ж, можешь сдать вахту. Палочка передана, твоя часть эстафеты окончена. — Тони остановился перевести дух. — Так что брысь.

Секунда. Вторая.

— Да твою ж мать. — Роуди делал это специально, но Тони, даже понимая, готов был взорваться и сам себя за это ненавидел. — Я его встретил. Он ушел. Ты можешь быть свободен.

Еще секунда.

А потом Роуди поступил как самый последний мудак, которого Тони когда-либо знал, а их он знал немало — задрал подбородок, фыркнул и снова уткнулся в книгу, поерзав задницей на стуле настолько выразительно, насколько это было возможно.

Задница была полупарализованная, поэтому вышло так себе, и Тони почувствовал, как в горле неумолимо встает комок слез.

Металлический браслет на запястье Роуди блеснул отраженным светом, и, черт возьми, Тони в последнее время изрядно досталось. Он повзрослел и все такое. И мог преодолеть собственническую ревность к лучшему другу и спросить.

— А твой-то соулмейт кто?

Роуди улыбнулся, легко и почти озорно.

— У меня его никогда не было. Лучшее, что со мной случилось в жизни.

~fin

___________________

Песня, которую слушают Тони и Стив — [Falling Slowly](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=teBbBc62aY8) из кинофильма “Однажды” в исполнении Глена Хансарда и Маркеты Иргловой. Настоятельно рекомендуется

* В оригинале Роуди использует «tosser» — буквально «дрочила», «мудак» - ругательство, характерное для британского слэнга  



End file.
